Thank you for loving me, Matt
by Nate kagamine
Summary: Bercerita tentang kecemburuan Matt dan kesalahpahaman. my second fict MattxFem!Mello! special for Mello. Happy birthday Mello. /walau tanggal 13 desember saya malah update sekarang :"D/ Warning: OOC, typo dan sebagainya. Dont like! dont read.


Gadis berambut pirang sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat di balkon apartemennya bersama sahabatnya—atau bisa dibilang kekasihnya—tapi mereka tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan mereka. Jadi apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Kita pun tak tahu.

"Matt." Gadis berambut pirang sebahu itu yang diketahui namanya adalah Mello—sebenarnya sih Mihael Keehl— terus memanggil nama sahabatnya. Ia sangat merasa bosan lalu tak sengaja menumpahkan teh tersebut.

"Matt, aku minta maaf. Jangan marah!" Mello menggebrak meja disebelahnya karena ia muak dengan tingkah Matt semenjak kejadian kemarin. Ia bingung Matt tak pernah mengungkapkan perasaanya pada Mello tapi Matt selalu berperilaku seperti kekasih atau lebih tepatnya seperti seorang suami.

Matt tetap bergeming. Mello benar-benar geram dengan sikap Matt saat ini. Matt malah asyik bermain dengan _PSP_-nya—disebelah Mello.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?

_**Flashback On**_

_Gadis berambut pirang itu sedang menggigit coklatnya dengan emosi yang meluap-luap karena __**rival**__nya yang mengajak Mello bertemu malah bergeming dan asyik memainkan gundam dan bonekanya mainanya_—_anak itu adalah Nate River atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Near. Anak itu menjadi penerus __**L **__yang membuat Mello merasa kesal karena Mello imgin menjadi penerus __**L**__. _

"_Near! Ada apa? Aku muak berdiam terus! Kalau kau memerlukan bantuan Matt mending kau terjun bebas ke jurang dulu! Aku takkan pernah mengizinkannya!" Kata gadis itu dengan kasar. Near_—_pemuda berambut putih itu menghentikan kegiatan bermain dengan mainannya dan menatap gadis yang duduk mengangkang_—_terlihat seperti laki-laki dan tak sopan._

"_Mello, aku ingin mendiskusikan tentang kasus KIRA." Near menjawab dengan nada dingin dan tatapan yang sangat datar. Mello melirik Lidner dengan tatapan_—jangan harap aku mau melakukan hal itu—_tatapan itu terlihat jelas tak kala Lidner melihat kedua iris _**Cerulean-**_nya Mello._

"_Aku menolak." Ucap Mello dengan nada sangat dingin. Pandangan Mello sekarang tertuju pada Near._

_Perlahan dengan kesal Mello berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Near. Ia mulai menarik kerah piyama kedodoran milik Near dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Mello telah membuang coklat yang ia geluti sedari tadi ke lantai tersebut. Mello marah karena merasa Near memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada._

"_Aku dan Matt bukan mainan-mu, _Albino_! Kau pikir aku tak tahu tentang apa yang kau pikirkan tentang kasus ini? Sudah kubilang aku tak mau bekerja sama denganmu!" Mello berteriak didepan wajah Near. Lelaki itu dengan ekspresi yang datar terus bergeming lalu menatap iris _**Cerulean-**_nya sang gadis pirang itu._

"_Mello.." Guman Near dengan pelan. Lidner melihat adegan yang sepertinya menuju adegan adu jotos yang pasti akan di menangkan oleh gadis pirang tersebut tak mau Near yang terlalu polos dan imut itu terluka atau akan ditodong oleh pistol Mello. Gawat sangat gawat!_

_Lidner dengan cekatan berniat menolong Near yang hampir dihajar oleh Mello itu malah berlari kearah sang _Albino._ Sayang sangat disayangkan kaki Lidner tersandung oleh gundam milik Near dan tak sengaja menubruk punggung Near yang wajahnya berhadapan dengan Mello._

_Tak disangka Near dengan posisi diatas Mello sambil mencium Mello_—_itu sebuah kecelakaan. Mello membuka matanya lebar-lebar dengan apa yang terjadi olehnya._

_Rasanya hangat namun terasa aneh._

_Tak diduga sebuah pintu terbuka memperlihatkan sosok lelaki tampan berambut merah denga iris _**Emerald**—namanya Matt lengkapnya sih Mail Jeevas—_Lelaki itu menangkap sebuah adegan yang tak terduga olehnya. Sosok gadis cantik sedang ditindih oleh Near? Matt dengan kesal berteriak._

"_MELLO! KAU JAHAT! AKU TIDAK MAU TINGGAL BERSAMAMU LAGI!" Matt pun berlari layaknya wanita yang melihat kekasihnya sedang selingkuh. Mello terdiam lalu ia tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_MATT! Aku bisa jelaskan ini! Matt sialan kau berani mulai mengusirku, hah!" Mello pun mendorong tubuh rapuh Near dan segera berdiri mengejar sosok berambut merah itu._

_Dan semenjak itu Matt berperang diam dengan Mello meski Mello telah sembah sujud karena merasa bersalah pada Matt._

**Flasback End.**

Mello pun akhirnya mendekati Matt. Mello melihat cara duduk Matt yang mengangkang dan cara ia memainkan _PSP-_nya.

Sebuah lampu muncul di otak gadis pirang itu. Mello merangkak ke sela-sela kaki Matt dan berdiam diri sambil mencari posisi agar Matt tak sadar. Lalu tanpa diduga Mello muncul di anatara kedua lengan Matt.

"_BOO_!" Mello berteriak dengan keras dan Matt kaget bukan main dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan _PSP_-nya.

"Mello, kau keterlaluan!" Ucap Matt sambil menatap tajam gadis dihadapannya. Mello membeku Matt benar-benar tidak mau memaafkan Mello?

Tanpa sadar eskpresi wajah Mello berubah menjadi sedih. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca, Mello sangat kecewa dengan sikap Matt. Akhirnya Mello berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Matt di balkon tersebut.

Mello mengemas pakaian dan bungkusan coklat-nya lalu memasukannya kedalam koper besar. Ia menyambar jaket kulit hitam-nya dan memakai kacamata hitam-nya. Sesekali Mello mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Ia berpikir sejenak.

'_**Aku harus bisa hidup mandiri tanpa Matt. Mungkin Matt bosan terus-terusan menampung-ku dan aku tak memiliki pekerjaan setelah anak buah Mafia-ku mati karena kejadian itu.' **_

Mello menarik kopernya perlahan kearah ruang tamu. Ia melihat laptop Matt masih menyala dan memantau sang model cantik yang diduga sebagai **Second Kira **itu. Mello menutup laptop Matt dan menggunting kabel yang terhubung ke _CCTV _di apartemen sang model cantik itu.

Matt melihat Mello membawa koper dan bersusah payah menarik koper tersebut. Firasat buruk pun muncul dibenak Matt. Tak lama Matt pun angkat bicara untuk bertanya pada Mello.

"Mau kemana kau?" Matt bertanya dengan nada tak acuh. Mello masih berusaha mengangkat koper yang hendak ia seret.

"Kau tuli?! Kau mau kemana?!" Matt kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menarik lengan Mello dan menghempaskannya kesembarang arah.

"Ah—!" Mello mengaduh kesakitan rasanya ia ingin menembak kepala Matt dengan pistol kesayangannya hanya saja, Matt adalah orang yang Mello cintai dan baru kali Matt memperlakukannya secara kasar.

Apakah ini karma? Bukan kah Mello selalu melemah kalau emosinya hilang? Kenapa Matt malah terus-terusan seperti ini?

"Kau benar-benar tak tahu diri, Mells! Berapa banyak barangku yang telah kau hancurkan? Berapa uang yang aku keluarkan untuk menafkahimu meski aku tak punya hak seperti itu padamu dengan pekerjaan kotorku untuk memuaskan pelanggan wanita yang ingin melihat tubuh laki-laki ku lakukan ini **hanya untuk mu, Mells**! Berapa kali aku hampir kehilangan nyawaku sendiri karena mu? Aku menampungmu dan teg—"

"Cukup!" Mello menutup kupingnya sambil berteriak, "Aku memang seekor parasit bagimu, Matt! _I know it_! Bahkan aku terlalu hina karena telah menumpang hidup denganmu, Seharusnya kau tidak usah menyelamatkan aku sejak aku meledakkan markas-ku di _New York_!" Tak kala Mello berkata seperti itu air matanya pun turun ikut terjatuh berhamburan keluar menahan perih karena apa yang diucapkan oleh Matt.

"Aku pergi meninggalkan _Jepang_! Aku akan kembali ke _New York_ untuk mencari pekerjaan sebagai pelacur pun aku tak masalah dan aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan kasus **KIRA **tanpa bantuan siapapun.

Aku akan hidup mandiri, Matt. _Good Bye._" Akhirnya Mello pun bisa menyeret koper besarnya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi meninggalkan Matt.

Seketika Matt membeku dengan apa yang Mello ucapkan. Yatuhan Matt merasa bersalah dengan apa yang ucapkan pada Mello, melihat Mello menangis saja membuat hati Matt ter-iris. Matt berusaha mengejar Mello tapi ia tak melihat tanda-tanda Mello disekitar apartemennya.

"_Shit_! Cepat sekali dia." Umpat Matt dengan eskpresi bersalah. Diliriknya motor hitam milik Mello, "Jadi dia tak menggunakan motornya? bagus.." Matt masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya mencari kunci motor milik Mello dan sesuatu.

* * *

Mello menatap keluar jendela didalam_ taxi_ menuju bandara. Tak lama salju mulai turun dan ia melihat tanggal di ponselnya.

"13 desember?" Sebuah senyuman manis terbentuk dibibir Mello namun ekspresi sedih terpancar dimatanya ketika ia tersadar bahwa Matt melupakan hari ulang tahun Mello.

Tak terasa mobil _taxi_ pun berhenti di depan bandara di kota Tokyo itu. Mello membuka pintu_ taxi_ tersebut sebelum membayar uang kepada sang supir _taxi_ itu.

"_Arigatou..._" Ucap Mello terbata-bata karena ia memang tak bisa berbicara lancar bahasa Jepang. Dibalaslah oleh sang supir dengan anggukan sebelum mobil_ taxi_ itu pergi meninggalkan Mello di depan bandara itu.

* * *

Sekian lama Mello menunggu akhirnya pesawatnya bisa juga ia tumpangi. Dengan jalan yang agak terlihat malas Mello masuk kedalam pesawat itu dan duduk disebelah lelaki yang sedang membaca koran.

"Hah~!" Mello menguap, tangannya mulai melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan dengan malas ia melirik pemuda yang disebelahnya. Mello merasa ada yang aneh pemuda itu terlihat tertutup dengan topi merah yang ia kenakkan. Warna rambutnya... sangat mirip dengan Matt, namun warna rambut itu tidak hanya Matt saja. Mello hanya mengangkat bahu dan mulai membaca novel.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang seperti pelayan—ah pramugari mungkin? Pokoknya perempuan itu sangat cantik menggunakan pakaian ala pramugari tapi Mello tak tahu apa namanya, yang pasti perempuan itu memberikan bunga mawar yang ada tulisannya.

_**Dear Mello**_

_**Happy birthday, maaf ya.**_

Mello membaca tulisan dikertas itu dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya sebelum menerima bunga mawar itu, "Dari siapa ini?"

Perempuan itu menggeleng dan sepertinya gugup. Mello hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan mengisyaratkan untuk pergi. Perempuan itu berjalan menjauhi Mello.

"Siapa ini?" Guman Mello.

* * *

Cukup lama perjalanan dari _Tokyo_ ke _New York_ membuat Mello mengantuk bercampur bosan dan juga ia kesal pemuda yang disebelahnya tak mau memperlihatkan mukanya ataupun mengajaknya bicara.

Muak Mello merasa muak dengan semua orang.

* * *

Akhirnya Mello sampai di kota _New York. _Kaki Mello melangkah kearah bekas markas-nya yang pernah ia ledakan dulu. Mello membelai wajah kirinya yang terluka karena kejadian itu. Mello tak mau bersedih dihari ulang tahunnya dengan cepat ia beranjak dari tempat itu mencari sebuah penginapan atau apartemen kecil disekitar daerah itu.

Merasa kakinya sangat berat untuk dipakai berjalan Mello akhirnya duduk dipinggiran jalan yang sangat sepi. Malam sudah tiba tetapi Mello tak melihat apartemen atau tempat penginapan yang layak. Namun tak lama matanya menyapu setiap lingkungan yang ada Mello melihat rumah kecil yang tak terpakai. Ia ingat rumah kecil itu dulu tempat anak buahnya tidur jikalau markas mafia-nya Mello kunci. Dengan rasa senang Mello pun berdiri dan berlari sambil menarik koper besar yang ia bawa itu, "Hah... hah.."

'**Ada yang aneh' **Pikir Mello saat ia hendak menuju rumah kecil itu. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dengan rasa takut dan juga Mello lupa membawa pistol-nya langsung saja berlari kearah rumah itu dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Untung tidak dikunci."

Mello menutup pintu itu dan menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa kecil yang rapuh dan kotor itu, "apakah ini hadiah ulang tahun-ku?" Umpatnya dengan kesal.

Perlahan-lahan ia membongkar isi tasnya untuk mengambil coklat tapi tanpa sengaja ia mengambil sesuatu yang tampaknya bukan benda milik Mello. Mello melihat benda itu dengan cara memegangnya ala L dan tak lama ia menjerit histeris.

"_What the fuck is this?! Matt's...underwear?!"_ Jeritnya dan muka Mello pun memerah seperti kepiting rebus, "K-Kyaaa!" Tiba-tiba Mello menjerit lagi ketika melihat sosok yang mengintip dibalik jendelanya. Nyali Mello pun ciut takut jika terjadi sesuatu padanya dengan cepat ia menghilangkan rasa takut itu dengan cara **TIDUR.**

* * *

Mello membuka matanya perlahan karena cahaya matahari telah masuk lewat celah jendela. Ia melihat sekeliling ruangan itu yang tampak—sangat berbeda dari yang semalam.

"Hah? Ruangannya bersih? _Goddes_... aku ketakutan." Mello meringkuk dan memeluk lututnya. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seperti memasak dari arah dapur. Mello benar-benar merasa takut tapi karena penasaran, ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju dapur tersebut.

Mata Mello terbuka cukup lebar setelah melihat apa yang sedang lihat sekarang. Matt memasak? Mello menggosok-gosokan matanya.

"Kalau gatal tak usah digosok, Mells." Ucap Matt tanpa menoleh ke arah Mello seakan ia tahu apa yang Mello lakukan. Tanpa aba-aba apapun Mello memeluk Matt dari belakang, "Kenapa?"

Mello tak menjawab ia masih memeluk Matt dengan erat.

"Hey, Mells. Tak baik tak acuhkan orang," Matt pun berbalik membalas pelukan Mello, "_Forgive me_, Mells. Aku terlalu kelewat cemburu tak sepantasnya aku berkata seakan-akan kau itu milik-ku seorang." Mello mengangkat wajahnya dan memberikan Matt sebuah senyuman tulus yang tak pernah Mello berikan kepada siapapun kecuali Matt.

"Aku... mencintai mu, Matt!" Mello berteriak dan wajahnya memerah.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai mu, Mells. Sekarang bisa kita tinggal bersama lagi? Tetapi dengan _status _yang berbeda?" Tanya Matt yang perlahan melepaskan tubuh Mello yang memeluknya.

Mello mengangguk pelan dan menunduk malu. Benar-benar Mello sangat imut jika dilihat seperti ini.

"Ngh... Matty... Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Mello bertanya dan dengan senyuman yang Matt berikan pada Mello, ia mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa mengikuti Mello.

"Jadi... Aku...

**Flashback On**

_Matt mengobrak-abrik lemari pakaian Mello sebelum mengejar Mello yang ternyata sudah pergi memakai taxi. Matt ingat beberapa hari lalu Matt pernah berjanji pada Mello akan mengajak liburan ke _**New York**_._

"_Sial.." Matt melihat tanggal dikalender menunjukan tanggal 13 hari itu salju turun dan Matt masih mengobrak-abrik lemari Mello untuk mencari tiket dan kunci motornya Mello namun nihil kunci motor milik Mello tak ada. Matt hanya menemukan 2 buah tiket ke _**New York**_._

"_Aku masih punya waktu 30 menit." Matt berguman dan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan cepat ia malah menaikki mobil merah kesayangannya itu dan melaju dengan kecepatan penuh dijalan raya yang cukup sepi karena salju lebat yang turun._

_Setelah Matt sampai tujuan ia melihat Mello hendak membeli tiket dan Matt-pun menyamar dengan memakai topi dan selalu membaca koran. Waktu telah berlalu Matt menaiki pesawat itu sebelum Mello dan duduk dibangku penumpang. Matt membaca koran seakan-akan ia tak melihat Mello yang hendak duduk disebelahnya. Matt juga sudah menitipkan bunga mawar pada salah satu pelayan dipesawat itu untuk diberikan kepada Mello seakan-akan itu dari penggemar rahasia Mello._

_Matt selalu melirik Mello ketika sedang di pesawat tersebut. Muka Mello tampak imut dengan wajah yang terlihat bosan dan murung berbeda dengan kebiasaannya yang selalu kasar dan sinis._

_Detik, menit dan jam telah dilewati tak ada kata yang keluar dari mulut Matt ataupun dari Mello hingga pesawat pun telah sampai ditempat tujuannya._

_Matt masih bergeming tak bergerak. Tak lama Mello pun berjalan keluar pesawat dengan wajah seperti kelelahan. Mello sudah membawa koper besarnya dan beranjak keluar dari bandara di kota _**New York**_**. **__Tentu saja Matt mengikuti Mello, namun aneh Mello malah berjalan menuju bekas markasnya berada. Matt terus saja mengikuti langkah Mello hingga akhirnya Mello menemukan rumah kecil itu dan Matt selalu mengintip dijendela itu. Tiba-tiba Mello menjerit tak kala ia memegang dalaman Matt. Dan Matt mematung._

_Yaampun, Matt pernah menumpang mandi dikamar Mello dan diusir Mello hingga tak sempat mengungsikan pakaian dalamnya. Sungguh Matt masih ingat kejadian itu. Mello seperti ibu-ibu yang kemalingan. Tak lama Matt melihat Mello yang tidur. Tak disangka jendela itu tak ada kacanya jadi Matt melompat dan membenahi seisi ruangan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Mello._

**Flasback End.**

...Jadi begitu kau paham?" Tanya Matt sambil menarik kursi rapuh untuk diduduki. Mello pun malah ikut duduk dipangkuan Matt dengan wajah polos.

"Oh aku ingat pakaian dalam itu ketika kamar mandi dikamarmu rusak kan? Pantas saja aku bisa membawa daleman-mu itu, hah!" Mello mendengus. Wajahnya terlihat lebih imut jikalau sedang begitu, "Jadi kita baikan?" Tanya Mello ragu-ragu.

Matt mengangguk pelan, "Tentu saja, dan kau berhentilah menjadi gadis _moody-_an kalau aku bosan dengan tingkah-mu, aku harus meninggalkan-mu, lho!" Matt pun berhasil mendapatkan _death glare_ dari kekasih-nya itu.

"Mells." Matt mencium cuping telinga kiri Mello. Mello pun memerah seraya berguman beberapa sumpah serapah-nya, "Kau akan melanjutkan kasus ini? Dulu kita bisa selamat lho.. jangan sampai punya rencana seperti dulu lagi ya!"

Mello tertegun, Mello menyenderkan punggungnya ke dada bidang Matt, "Iya Matt, maaf.." Matt kembali tersenyum.

Matt melingkarkan lengannya diperut Mello seraya mengecup leher putih Mello, "_Happy birthday,_ Mells. Umur-mu sudah 25 tahun. Ayo kita langsung menikah saja. Jika aku mati, aku akan merasa sangat bahagia."

Mello kembali memerah dan Mello hanya menghadiahi kekasih-nya sebuah ciuman kasih sayang bukan tonjokan atau pukulan saat Matt berkata seperti itu.

"Terimakasih, Matt"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**I guess I'll realize the importance of a person's existence, Matt.**_

_**Thank you for loving me no matter what kind of person i am, Matt.**_

* * *

_**End.  
**_

* * *

A/N: Saya tahu ulang tahun Mello tanggal 13 desember tapi saya malah mempublish fict ini hari ini(?) saya juga bukannya melanjutkan fict sebelumnya malah bikin baru :'D.

saya masih ulangan loh~ ini mencuri waktu saja karena esok saya ulangan Kimia dan Matematika peminatan~ Ulalala kok saya malah curhat?

ada beberapa kesalahan mungkin ya? silahkan tinggalkan Review anda jikalau anda telah membaca fict ini~!


End file.
